powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Monster Party
Power Rangers Monster Party is the Gamepad's translation of 'Thunderyo's '''fifth season of Super Sentai. It is themed after monsters. The equal from the Gamepad Series is Power Rangers Shadow Strike. Synopsis Seperated from the land of men, Halloween Town is a land of something truely rare: peaceful monsters who live in harmony. Some of the monsters have discovered that their leaders want to take over the human world. Three monsters are chosen to enter the human world to save them because they are royalty. While they may look like humans, they can transform into a force for good. ''Power Rangers Monster Party! Rangers * Louis Louis is the Vampire Red Ranger. He is a loner who finds the team pointless at first. He grows to treat them as friends. His zords are the Red Bat, the Orange Cyclops, and the Navy Bone Train. * Seno Seno is the Werewolf Blue Ranger. He is a tortured soul. Over time, he moves on and becomes a better man.His zords are the Blue Wolf and the Purple Drider. * Abby Abby is the Medusa Yellow Ranger. She is a seductive woman. Eventally, she actually falls for a man who she is happy with. Her zord is the Yellow Snake. * Robin Robin is the Black Ranger. He is righteous. His zords are the Black Oni and the Green Gillman. * Natsuki Natsuki is the White Ranger. She is a trickster. Her zord is the White Kyuubi. * Julius Julius is the noble Silver Ranger. His zord is the Gargoyle. Allies * Ghost Knight Villains * Maniacrool * Zomblin * Frightocks Monsters Arsenal Monster Blades Morph Call:"I'm a Monster!" Dragon Blade Personal Weapons: * Blood Sword * Werewolf Axe * Cobra Bowgun * Oni Spear * Kyuubi Fan * Gargoyle Sniper Monster Cycle Monster Blaster(Team Attack) Megazords * Graveyard Megazord(Graveyard Smash) ** Eldritch Megazord(Monster SLash) ** Stonegrinder Megazord(Boulder Blast) * Bone Train Megazord(Double Marrow Fist) Episodes # Here Be Monsters # Double Jeopardy # Alone in the Dark # License to Gill # Accidentedly in Love # Turn to Stone # Apple of my Eye # The Amazing Drider-Zord # The Yellow Wedding # Get Outside the Box Episode Titles # Episode 2 is a refrence to the TV show Jeopardy. # Episode 3 is a refrence to the video game series and movie. # Episode 4 is a pun on the phrase license to kill. # Episode 5 is a reference to a song from Shrek. # Episode 8 is a pun and reference to "The Amazing Spider-Man". # Episode 9 is a refrence to the Red Wedding from Game of Thrones. Episode Descriptions # Three monsters enter the human world to uncover a major conspiracy. # The rangers search for a lost Gillman Zord in a swamp. # When Abby seduces a man named Lenard, she is horrified to find out that she loves him back. # The rangers head for a mountain to dig up the lost Cyclops Zord. # The rangers go to the ruins of a temple to get the Drider Zord. # Abby accepts Lenard's proposal to marry her, but is worried about whether he loves her in return. Mangetsu Sentai Kibager(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758823/Mangetsu-Sentai-KIBAGER Notes * In the sentai, the Silver Ranger was named Exorising and was themed around Excorsism. I felt this was too dark and didn't give good reason for him to eventally join the team. * Halloween Town is obviously named after the place from Nightmare Before Christmas. I would even be OK with some kind of Jack Skellington Easter Egg in the series, if it were made for real.